


Thank you

by DaddyMCPl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMCPl/pseuds/DaddyMCPl
Summary: My first work on here. Literally wrote this in biology class so I'm not doing his typing quirk, ig if you want it then imagine it haaaBasically, you want to die and Equius makes you not want to die.





	

Darkness was all I felt. I felt trapped and I wanted to be free. I'm so tired, so so tired and I just want to leave. There's this little- no big, it's very big- voice in my head. It, or he, tells me he can give me sweet release and I feel like I can finally take him on that offer.  __ **Are you ready for this darling** **?** His voice echos in my head. "I am" I say aloud.  _I want this._ **I'm glad. Let me take you.** I felt everything fading and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel numb, I felt happy. "(y/n)"  _take me._ "(y/n) you have been here the whole time? We have all been worried about you."  _huh?_ **Don't let him get to you!** "(y/n) please speak to me." I see a light. It's artificial.  _What's happening?_ **Don't listen to him!**   **I'm the one that can give you** **your sweet release!** I felt someone picking me up. "What's happening?" I ask aloud. "I assure you, you will be alright." The artificial light is finally getting to me. "E-Equius?" He was holding me tight against him and sweating up a storm. He looked visibly nervous and I knew it was because he was afraid of hurting me. He looked down at me and blushed a bit at my staring. "I want to help you," he softly says. The voice was gone, I noticed. I had let Equius in..I actually wanted him to help me. The color started coming back to me, I knew it, as I felt my cheeks heating up. In this moment I realized being around Equius makes me..happy. His head dipped after my arms wrapped around his neck so I could hold myself up better. Our lips connected and time stood still. Our eyes shut and he was slightly shaking and I felt nothing bad and it was just so electric and I knew, I just knew he felt the same way. I didn't want it to ever stop but I needed air. We parted and quickly clashed again. God, he is so intoxicating. He sent happy electric jolts throughout my body and my head was spinning and the moment was just so perfect. I pulled our lips apart, my hand resting on his cheek, and smiled, whispering a quiet _"_ _Thank you"_  .


End file.
